The Story of Love
by Beauty-is-in-u
Summary: Second chapter finally added and with a new plot!
1. Pounding

                                                                                    Chapter 1

                                                                                    Pounding

There he was, her heart started to pound. Everyday her eyes caught sight of him her heart sank.

'Go on Lil, say something!' Her best friend Tessa said nudging her.

But as shy as she was, in these cases she said nothing (it was like Beyonce Knowles go without saying a thing!) but looked down and eyed him. He was talking to his best friends, Black and Pettigrew. He ran his finger threw his messy jet black hair. His handsome brown eyes watched her go by.

Unlike her heart his didn't pound. _'She's everything a man needs, _he thought_, brass hair, emerald green eyes, ruby red lips, intelligent. But she's not what I need'_

'Hey Potter, Walk up!' Black shouted shaking his hand in front of Jame's head.

'What?' James said frantically taking his eyes off her chest.

'Bet you couldn't get her in the sack!' typical of Black to challenge him.

'Bet you I can.' Potter replied coolly trying not to show that he was offended.

'By the end of the year, that's seven months. Bet you two gallons.'

'Deal'

The shook hands, _'It's going to be easy_'_, _Potter thought. 

Little did he know that he was wrong.


	2. To my 'Appalation'

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot J.K Rowling owns every thing else (sadly).

                                                            2.To my 'Appallation'

As the following days James went by had been acting really strange towards Lilly, always checking her out asking her what time it was. He even sat next to her in Transfiguration and to her surprise she didn't even care.

One evening as Lilly and Tessa were walking to the Hall for dinner Hillary, Lucius's girlfriend, came running up to her:

' Lil! Lil, wait up!'

Lilly turned around sighing, she was really hungry, 'Yeah, what's up?'

' I have a challenge for you. We all know that you are the most attractive girl in Hogwarts but I want to know if you can appalling girl as well.'

' What?' said Tessa pushing Lilly out of the way.

' What I'm asking is real simple. Haven't you noticed that James is totally into her? I'm asking her to go out with him and than break up with him 'cause she was just to horrible.' 

' There is no way I'm gonna do that!' Lilly cried furiously 'Why would I want to do that it's just plain stupid! And for noth-' but Hillary cut her off.

' Not for nothing. You like the DC-Witches, don't you? I have two tickets for their show during the summer vacation and to meet them for 30 minutes back stage after. Now if you win the bet that's what you get. Deal?' she stuck her hand out for Lilly to shake and Lilly without thinking twice shook it immediately. 

' Good. Good luck.' And Hillary turned her heal and walk towards the hall.

Lilly just stared after her with this huge smile on her face while Tessa was yelling at her for being so stupid and destroying her true love life and all that junk. But Lilly wasn't listening '_Oh my god! I'm going to meet and go to the DC-Witches concert! Could this get any better, no. And I don't like James anymore so everything will go fine!'_

            While she was daydreaming, she somehow managed to get to the Great Hall and with her luck there were two seats next to James and his pals. Surely Tessa wouldn't have fun with Black or Lupin while she turned on the flirt machine with James? Lily sat down filled her plate with potatoes and when she saw that James was reaching for the chicken she did the same thing and then their hands 'accidentally' met.

' Oh sorry!' said James, ' Hey Lil, listen would you like to hang out with me at Hogsmeade tomorrow? Yeah? Great, I'll meet you in the hall!' _'Perfect absolutely perfect!' _he thought. And for the rest of the dinner he and Lily flirted horribly. He escorted Lily to her dormitory and went to the common room to talk about his luck with Lupin.

' That chick I tell ya! I'll have won the bet by the end of this weekend!' James said proudly.

' Mmm I wouldn't get my hopes to high. I mean think about it she just happens to sit next to you? Lily is a Player, she- '

'Hello Lupin! That's why it's gonna be so easy and Black was a idiot seriously! I mean he has gotta know what she like, right? I don't know he was expecting. Wait I have an idea,' he turned around, 'Hey Black! How about 10 gallons instead?'

' 'Sup to you. If you want to lose that much it's a ok with me.'  Sirius shouted back

' That guy is arrogant I tell you. Right what are we gonna do to Snap and Lippius tomorrow?' and that's how there conversation ended.

The next day Lilly was getting all preppy for Hogsmeade. She already knew what she was going to do. First she was going to act all sweet and nice and stuff then BAAM! she was going to be horrible and she would have her tickets. Wasn't life great?

After Charms Lily ran down to meet James waiting for her with a gorgeous bouquet.

' Oh my gosh, James they're fabulous! Where on earth..? Thank you.' she reached up to kiss him and she tickled his neck at the same time, ' O.k shall we go?' she whispered cheekily and lead him out the door. They spent their afternoon buying candy, drinking butter, chatting and James bought some new jokes in the joke shop. Lily found James so charming that she forgot about that useless bet.

' Well thanks James it was fun. See you tomorrow.' They embraced and Lily went up to her room.

_' I'm gonna make her fall off her feet!' _James thought.


End file.
